<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby's first christmas by Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984636">baby's first christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper'>Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>downy unstoppables and other name brands [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, British Comedy, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Special, Established Relationship, Fire, Gen, Joey is a Furry, M/M, Mistletoe, Omegaverse, Post-Canon Fix-It, Therapy, baby grandson, downy unstoppables, pantene body wash, pilsbury cookie dough, santa solomon, yugi needs additional therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Special.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to the night with the abrecrombie hoodie, téa's purse, crabs, a dog suit, and spiked punch<br/>Works as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>downy unstoppables and other name brands [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nothing smells like christmas like downy unstoppables, pillsbury cookie dough, melting plastic, and pantene body wash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Solomon Muto came barrelling downstairs into the Game Shop. “Grandson! Adopted Grandson!” he called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi was sweeping cookie crumbs off of the floor. “What is it Grandpa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Yugi! Yes. As you may know, this is Adopted Grandson’s first Christmas in the Muto household. Baby’s first christmas! Look, Yugi! I even got him a Baby’s First ornament!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa...he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>that—he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Also… this is like his second Christm—</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE’S MY BABY GRANDSON!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. Of course this would be the hill that Solomon would die on. The “Pharaoh Atem needs to have a baby’s first Christmas” one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the powers of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pharaoh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yugi! Do you think he will give it to me as a Christmas present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yugi said flatly. His grandfather has asked this question countless times. It was time for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt </span>
  </em>
  <span>to change the subject. “Anyway, Grandpa. We’re having the gang over for Christmas Eve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon frowned. “You—you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tristan, the furry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yugi, do you remember what happened the last time Tristan and his furry boyfriend and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wh-oo-re </span>
  </em>
  <span>was over for Christmas Eve dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, Grandpa! Stop!” Yugi sighed before adding, “Atem wanted to invite them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grandson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you please stop calling my boyfriend your ‘baby grandson’? For the love of—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE’S </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> BABY GRANDSON! I only have two, Yugi! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be the baby again instead? Are you jealous of my new grandson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This conversation was going nowhere. Yugi decided to walk away. Solomon tried to follow him but slipped and fell down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay, Grandson!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi ignored him and kept walking, only to walk directly into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atem, who was wearing a horrific Christmas sweater with Santa, his reindeer, in an ugly plaid tornado of a pattern. The fabric was so worn that the reindeer and Santa looked grotesque. It was also 3XXL because it was originally Solomon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Did my Grandpa make you wear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Yugi. He said it was customary! Is this not how you partake in the Christmas festivities?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not in that ugly ass sweater, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yugi thought. “Um...It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you want to wear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You know, Yugi, we still have a mind link.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may look...</span>
  <em>
    <span>atrocious </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that’s because it’s my Grandpa’s! He just wants you to enjoy Christmas being the ‘baby’. If it makes you happy, then I guess I’m happy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else occurs on this Christmas? I wear your sweating grandfather’s sweater, we eat lots of food, what else do you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the gang is coming over on Christmas Eve to celebrate with us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yugi, please reconsider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yugi sighed. “—Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>invited them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind! If Joey wears his fursona, I am leaving. I will return to my tomb, Yugi. If it is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas </span>
  </em>
  <span>themed fursona, I will kill him myself. So help me Ra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yugi immediately pulled out his phone to text Joey to warn him to not wear his fursuit. Joey replied with a crying emoji. Yugi is not welcome on the fursona forms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>{Yuge, I had a reindeer dog planned for today! It cost me my life savings! Tristan was going to match with me because we’re going to play furry games!}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[JOEY OMG STOP! RETURN IT! NO!!!!]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{IT WAS CUSTOM MADE!}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>{I SWEAR TO ANUBIS YOU BETTER NOT SHOW UP WITH THE REINDEER DOG FURSONA OR YOU WILL REGRET IT}</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi silenced his phone. Atem glowered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that.” Damn mind link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun, Atem. We’ll bake cookies, have a good dinner, watch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a movie, play some drinking games…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell suddenly rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yugi walked to the door. “Who could be here already I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Atem!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You look so gorgeous in that sweater!” Téa immediately knocked Yugi to the ground and ran up to Atem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Tea,” Yugi grumbled. “You’re a half-hour early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be such a Grinch!” Téa scowled. “How are you enjoying Christmas, Atem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was until I realized that Joey will probably show up in his reindeer dog fursona!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so silly, Atem! Aren’t you wearing a lion’s tail right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a symbol of power!” He retorted, sighing. Nobody understood his customs. At least he had his trusty sundial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yugi!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Solomon wailed from the basement. “I can’t open the door! My hands are too slippery with sweat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dammit.” Yugi sighed. “Tea, just sit at the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Atem pull out a chair for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yugi stormed off. Maybe this Christmas Eve dinner wasn’t such a great idea, because Téa is still flirting with Atem even after they have told her (three times now) that they are dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi quickly opened the door to see his grandpa carrying much more than he could carry. He was heaving erratically like a whale. He huffed and took the top half of the containers that his grandpa was carrying from downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa! What the hell is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at least 100 tubes of pre-made cookie dough and powder dough mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you—Is that what we’ve been using the downstairs fridge for? How old is this crap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muto Special cookie dough, Yugi!” He declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa...I’m twenty now. What do you mean, Muto Special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A family recipe! It has been brought down through generations. It’s a homemade cookie that </span>
  <em>
    <span>YOU </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to make, Yugi! For the baby! </span>
  <em>
    <span>BABY GRANDSON!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell was this last year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s special! It’s only to be opened by the next Muto baby. That is Pharaoh Atem. I WANT THE POWERS OF THE PHARAOH. Yugi, even you ate the special dough! You did get salmonella, though. Your mother was not very happy. She nearly sued me before she ran off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I’m not talking about my mommy issues today, Grandpa. I’ll save it for the next therapy appointment. Now would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just go and take a nap like your doctor said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Yugi!” Solomon winked, very awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, why are you winking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a nap,” Solomon winked again. “Goodnight, older grandson. Non-baby grandson. Original grandson. Mistake grandson. Grandson without the powers of the Pharaoh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Yugi stormed away, blood pressure having risen significantly. He dumped the hundreds of Pillsbury Cookie Dough tubes onto the countertop only to smell...a familiar stench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downy Unstoppables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TRISTAN TAYLOR HAS ARRIVED WITH HIS PET REINDEER!” Tristan kicked down the door, not even bothering to knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Tristan,” Joey sighed. He wasn’t wearing his reindeer fursona costume. But for whatever reason he was still wearing a dog collar...and Tristan was holding the leash. Yugi nearly vomited. “I’m not the reindeer anymore. Yugi told me no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always a reindeer in my heart, Joseph.” Tristan assured him, embracing the furry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NYEH, you’re still all wet!” Joey complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. Tristan was reeking of Downy Unstoppables and Pantene Body Wash. The sweater he was wearing was indeed still damp—and even frozen in some areas. Y</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my...I can’t…” Yugi sighed. “Tristan, do you know how the hell to use a dryer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mommy took the dryer after the divorce. She said she loves the dryer sheets more than meeeeeeeeeeee.” Tristan began to sob. “My daddy doesn’t use Downy Unstoppables like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Téa crossed her arms. “Look at what you did, Yugi! Now you made Tristan cry! Stop being such an asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TÉA, YOU’RE LITERALLY SITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND’S LAP, GET THE FUCK OFF!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shifted uncomfortably. Joey approached Yugi, and was yanked back by Tristan who was still sobbing. “HEEL, boy!” Tristan screeched through his tears. Joey whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door was unlocked.” Atem finally supplied, looking at the gaping hole in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. This was going to be a long night. He needed his Grandpappi to take care of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S IT!” Yugi screamed. “I just want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>Christmas Eve dinner, and this is what I get? This is why I don’t invite you guys to Burger World anymore! I’m bringing Grandpa downstairs to cook, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>be nice to him, or he’ll give you salmonella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was naptime?” Atem frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S NO LONGER NAPTIME, I DON’T CARE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>need a nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start with me. Please.” Yugi, frustrated, stormed away. Tea was still on Atem’s lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She suddenly brought out a mistletoe. “Oh, Atem….Look! We’re together under it. Do you know what that means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Téa, there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chair </span>
  </em>
  <span>over there! I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pharaoh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a common household object. You could even sit on Joey, as he is an object. An animal, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Atem! It means we’re supposed to kiss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fursona is a reindeer dog! WOOF jingle jangle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Téa sighed. Her master plan didn’t work! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEEL” Tristan screeched, still sobbing but wanting to participate in the furry games. His fake eyelashes also fell off. He was wearing them for the occasion and it just made him cry more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, Atem! It’s a tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you. I would rather kiss a crab. And you know how much I hate crabs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tea huffed, got off of Atem and immediately sat on Joey. Joey screamed as he collapsed to the ground, because Tea was piercing her heels in his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tristan’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>reindeer dog! Not yours.” Joey scolded. Tristan sobbed harder. Atem stared at the Christmas festivities. Was he supposed to be a reindeer too? Or was this a furry game? He could never tell with these modern traditions. He looked off to the side, waiting for his partner to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream was heard from upstairs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO! GRANDPA!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sprinted up the stairs as soon as possible. “What’s going on?! What’s wrong?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he saw a horrific sight. Solomon was dressed head to toe in a Santa costume that was still too tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi...are we sacrificing him to the gods? Is it finally time? Why is wearing that strange outfit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOR MY BABY GRANDSON” Solomon bellowed, barreling into Atem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRANDPA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIT ON MY LAAAP, ATTEM. TELL SANTA WHAT YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is lap-sitting a part of the Christmas festivities, Yugi? I feel incredibly uncomfortable…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon flopped onto the floor and rolled into a roly poly ball. It was his final form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sit on his lap, Atem. C’mon, let’s go bake cookies.” Yugi took his hand and led him away from the freakshow that was Santa Solomon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Atem, this is exactly why I told you not to have a party this year. Why couldn’t you tell me yesterday you didn’t want this? Everyone’s going through some quarter-life crisis, or in Grandpa’s case, end-of-life crisis, Tristan’s parents divorced again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to make you happy,” Atem frowned. “I wanted to see how you take part in the Christmas festivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you know. My Grandpa is literally insane and my friends are actual idiots.” he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence until Atem pinched Yugi’s cheek again. “PINCH PIN—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ATEM STOP!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being very crabby today, Yugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who—nevermind. Atem, it’s just hard. This is the anniversary of when my mom ran off and my dad went on his “business trip” at the same time. They left me here. With this delusional man they should have put in a nursing home a long time ago. Who literally abuses the child labor laws. Who gave me salmonella. Who hooked up with Tristan’s dad—and his mom at the same time—and is responsible for their divorce. Did I mention he gave me salmonella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...sorry, Yugi,” Atem squeezed his hand. “What do you want to do for the rest of the night? I am worried that the house is no longer isolated, since they tore your door down. Joey will probably...mark his territory soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Can we just leave? I thought I could give you a good Christmas but I just revisited painful memories instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for the next few moments. Their friends were screaming for help downstairs and the fire alarm and carbon monoxide alarm was going off but neither of them paid attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem nodded. “Where should we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere but here, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back downstairs. Santa Solomon was screaming. The oven was on fire. The cutting board was completely melted, and the plastic wrap around the cookie dough ablaze. Joey was munching on dog food and Tristan was crying hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mommy used to cook for me too,” Tristan wailed. “Now I live with Joey instead and he just drinks water from a bowl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woof woof woof woof woof woof...neigh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JOEY—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi and Atem paused, stared at them for a moment, and then walked outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Atem...I think it’s time I move out of the Game Shop. It’s probably going to burn down again tonight, and you won’t even be responsible for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*Kaiba Corp*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW THE HELL DID YOU PEOPLE GET IN MY OFFICE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely to see you this Christmas, Kaiiiiba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God. I don’t have time for this.” Kaiba immediately dialed 9-1-1, but Yugi threw his phone out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Please. We need some place to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. Solomon blew up the Game Shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault.” Atem supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey’s playing furry games.” Atem added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dweebs,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he choked out, eyeing Atem’s sweaty sweater, “Go get a hotel room or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE NEED A HOME” Atem suddenly cried. “I CAN’T LIVE WITH THAT DELUSIONAL MAN ANYMORE. PLEASE KAIBA, HE WANTED ME TO SIT ON HIS LAP. I AM PHARAOH ATEM, I SIT ON THRONES, NOT A SWEATING FAT MAN NAMED SANTA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Kaiba drawled, “I can see this concerns you. My answer is still no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll duel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WELCOME TO KAIBA CORP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed in the background. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After literally ten hours of dueling, Atem finally won by cheating again. Yugi had already drank through three containers of spiked eggnog. He was absolutely trashed, but still congratulated his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, can we go to bed now?” Yugi mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kaiba said. “Go back to your pathetic game shop. Or why don’t you go and duel Pegasus instead? I am sure he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>to duel </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you making this sexual? Ugh!” Yugi barfed some eggnog. “You lost the duel, now just give us some money for a hotel room. Please. I can’t see my Grandpa right now. I don’t want to see the state of the Game Shop. It’s probably dust and covered in pee from Joey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scowls in disgust and throws some cash at Yugi’s chest. “Get out of my sight. Atem, however, you can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m going to be with my boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Kaiba rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~To be continued…~</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hotel motel holiday inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: OMEGAVERSE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luckily, Yugi had one of Solomon’s multiple credit cards, and Kaiba also gave them money. Together, the money they pooled together could at least afford a few nights at the Holiday Inn with a continental breakfast. Plus kaiba had handed them a wad of cash. Atem very much enjoyed the continental breakfast. Maybe Atem and Yugi could last a week before the Japanese mafia—the disgruntled Yakuza—came after them. Solomon owed them a lot of money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re celebrating Christmas at the Holiday Inn,” Yugi shrugged. “Honestly, this may be my favorite Christmas yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holiday </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inn. For a holiday. It seems appropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I see that, Atem.” Yugi sighed. “Let’s just get on with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, aibou? Aren’t you happy you’re away from your pitiful Grandda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My—” Yugi cut himself off, sighing again. “No...I mean yes. I’m glad we’re together and everything, but I always forget how depressing this holiday is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hotel or Christmas? Now I’m confused, Yugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about the fact my parents left me, Atem! Ugh! You just don’t understand.” Yugi stormed away. “Merry fucking Christmas!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no living family—or friends from my past life.” Atem mumbled. “Wait, Yugi! I’ll be lost! I have no map! IT’S TOO DARK FOR MY SUNDIAL TO WORK! YUUUUUGI, WAIT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT!” Yugi screamed. “TAKE YOUR STUPID SUNDIAL AND GET INSIDE THE HOTEL LOBBY NOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!” Atem yelled back. He crossed his arms and looked away. “You’re being very mean to me, Yugi. I’m going home—uh...somewhere else. Maybe I’ll sleep with the cats in the sewer tonight, over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem…” Yugi sighed. Again. “Those are racoons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Those gray critters by the sewer? Those are cats, Yugi. I know what a cat is. We practically worshipped them in my day, Yugi!” Atem retorted, already walking in the direction of the rodents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem, no! You’ll get rabies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babies? What is this, the Omegaverse?” He mocked, holding up his hands. “I’m tired of your theatrics, Yugi. Go to the Holiday by yourself.” He then laid down next to the gaze of raccoons. The mother hissed at him. Atem hissed back. His wolf fangs from his last furry game were still intact. He is clearly the Alpha in this situation. The mother cat had to back down as the Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiss! Hiss!” Atem bared his plastic fangs. He whipped out his wolf tail. “Back! Bad kitty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother ‘cat’ then lunged and started attacking Atem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AH! YUGI! HELP ME! THE CAT IS A RIVAL ALPHA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GODS, ATEM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem screamed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~hospital~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you have a last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s...Muto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew! Gross!” Yugi scowled. “My grandah calls him his </span>
  <em>
    <span>adopted grandson </span>
  </em>
  <span>but trust me, doctor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>are not related!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You don’t want me to take your last name?” Atem asked sadly. His arms were now covered in needle marks and raccoon scratches and bites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to keep my last name. Why do I want to remember I am related to Solomon Muto? It’s a shameful name, Atem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor cleared his throat. “Mr...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Muto, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were attacked by a raccoon—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—Four raccoons—” Yugi corrected</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the name of Ra is a racoon?” Atem hissed. “Those creatures certainly did not exist in Egypt. That was not a close cousin of the cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, Mr. Muto. We had to give you a rabies shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in Egypt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my close cousin </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I have been attacked by plenty of creatures and we did not need a silly babies shot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem! We don’t need to hear this!” Yugi sighed. “How in the world am I supposed to pay for this…?” he eyed Solomon’s credit card. “Doc, we have no health insurance, so just put it on the tab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..The tab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa’s tab. We lost our health insurance after he’s had multiple Life Alert related accidents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...okay. It’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tab, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Muto, but I suppose I will use this card.” The doctor left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, Atem! Let’s leave before the card declines.” Yugi hissed, dragging his boyfriend out of the office. They made a run for it, and out of habit ended up in the very place they’d started. The game shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we got some time for the cops to arrive and try to get us arrested. Let’s pin the blame solely on Solomon,” Yugi hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi. Are we playing a furry game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut the fuck up about furry games? Gods, I should’ve sent you back into the puzzle!” Yugi kicked down the door open to the game shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem stood there. “I’m leaving, Yugi. What a waste. Perhaps I should’ve gone back to the Afterlife. You’ve made it clear I don’t belong in yours.” He turned his back. “Good luck, Aibou—Yugi.” He walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Wait! We’re still supposed to celebrate Christmas together! Please, Atem! I’m sorry! Let me make this up to you! I’m sorry for being such a jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Yugi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, you can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A possum screeched in the background. Atem looked at it hesitantly before deciding it was not a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible to you, Atem. I want to make it up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sighed. “I need space, Yugi. I have been mutilated by raccoons, sat upon by Téa, harassed by your despicable grandfather, and I’ve been burned by you. I need time to get over it. I do not think I like Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi eyes widened in surprise. He has now realized he has given Atem a terrible Christmas, just like his own neglectful parents had given him. It was the cycle of abuse repeating itself. What has gotten into him? Maybe he should bump up his therapy sessions to twice a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Atem…” was all Yugi could say. “I gave you a terrible Christmas. Please, please...just don’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Yugi. I need time alone.” And with that, Atem walked away from the Game Shop, leaving his partner standing there in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to then bump into Bakura a few blocks later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bloody hell! You scared me Pharaoh Atem! Would you like to split some tea and crumpets with my family? We will also be eating fruitcake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem paused. “...I don’t have my sundial, but isn’t it close to 5 AM now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I run on British time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck it. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem and Bakura then ran off. He wondered why the limey was wandering around, but felt it best not to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~game shop~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashamed of his breakdown and poor treatment of his boyfriend, Yugi shuffled into the game shop. In all of the chaos, he’d forgotten what this Christmas could’ve meant to Atem. He originally was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>propose </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his boyfriend, but then after the cookie dough incident, he’d lost sight of what had mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost couldn’t believe that the game shop was still intact. His three terrible friends were passed out in the kitchen. Eggnog was all over the table and floor, and there was a literal stack of cookies sitting on top of the table right in the middle of the puddle. There was raw cookie dough smothered all over Joey’s face, who probably now had salmonella. He was also in his fursona attire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. For a moment, it was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Solomon came barreling down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY BABY GRANDSON?” Solomon roared, trampling over Yugi’s ‘friends’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa! Aren’t you going to ask if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? Your biological grandson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! Mistake grandson! Where is my baby grandson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. “Grandpa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey growled in the background. “Hey! Somebahdy’s tryna sleep ovah here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are they still here?”</span>
</p><p><span>“They were worried, Yugi! Worried for </span><em><span>Atem!” </span></em><span>Solomon grabbed onto Yugi’s shoulders and began to shake him violently. “</span><em><span>WHERE IS</span></em> <em><span>MY ADOPTED BABY GRANDSON?”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I DON’T KNOW! STOP ASKING ME! HE…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yugi’s voice cracked. “He...he told me he needed space. He left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Téa immediately woke up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>ATEM IS SINGLE NOW?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She screamed. She then ran out of the Game Shop, piercing her heels onto Tristan’s back, presumably to go find Atem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So thoughtful, Téa,” Yugi muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem is gay.” Tristan mumbled into the floor. Téa’s heels had woken him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a true homosexual,” Solomon agreed, though his tone sounded a little more...offensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, please...Just help me find Atem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO YUGI, NOW IT IS CHRISTMAS DAY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please don’t tell me it’s….”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur is coming over because we are going to play our furry games, Yugi. I AM IN HEAT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRANDPA STOP THAT IS DISGUSTING”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel that, Solomon.” Tristan agreed. “Right, Joey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retweet.” Joey scratched his ears  with his hind leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM IN HEEEEAAAATTT YUGI. I AM THE OMEGA NOW!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP SAYING THAT GRANDAH”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open. It was none other than Arthur. “There will be sex…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has been an Omegaverse story the whole time, Yugi! I am the Omega now!” Solomon roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi immediately ran out of the door, bolting the locks behind him. He went off to find Atem himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~british bakura &amp; family~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the Bakura family was celebrating a nice British Christmas with no filthy Americans inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Bakura,” Atem whispered while awkwardly sipping his tea and munching on a crumpet. “...Aren’t your sister and mother dead? You told me they died in a car crash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nonsense, Pharaoh! That was purely fanfiction. A British metaphor you silly Egyptians would never understand.” Bakura sipped his tea. “So, are you enjoying Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I guess,” Even though Atem’s mouth was currently bleeding from attempting to eat his fruitcake, at least it was more normal of a celebration than it has been with a certain boyfriend and crazy grandpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Yugi, Atem? Why isn’t he celebrating Christmas with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story,” Atem sighed. “Do you have more tea to wash down this absolutely vile fruit cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura laughed. “Oh, how silly you are! No tea, I’m afraid. But I will gladly give you an extra slice of fruit cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Atem screamed. Bakura’s British family gasped. “...I mean, uh...no thank you. I have had plenty. My internal sundial is telling me it’s time to stop...eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! Will you join us to sing some Christmas carols?” Bakura dragged the unwilling Atem to the British family’s piano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...What on blasted Earth is a ‘carol’? Do you understand Ancient Egyptians never celebrated Christmas? Do you even listen to a single word I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilarious, Atem! Now, let’s sing!” Bakura began to sing...horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM OLDER THAN CHRISTMAS, DAMMIT!” Atem slammed his hands on the piano. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Atem, no figgy pudding for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT! NO WONDER WHY YUGI HATES YOU SO MUCH!” Atem screamed. “YOU ARE ALL INSANE!” Atem flipped over the piano using his Shadow Games and sent the piano to the Shadow Realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Limey Ryou Bakura sighed. “Blimey, that piano was an antique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M AN ANTIQUE!” Atem yelled, running out the door. Confused tears streamed down his face. What other methods of torture could he expect for the rest of the day? He wanted this holiday to be over. He hadn’t even been able to give Yugi his gift. He hadn’t really gotten to spend much quality time with Yugi at all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he hadn’t been deserving of Yugi’s anger outbursts, Atem was able to realize why he’d gotten so upset today. He sighed. It was very out of character for his partner to explode in this way. Just like it was out of character for him to come into somebody’s home and banish their valuables into the Shadow Realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem decided to face the music. He was going to return to the Game Shop. His real home. His dysfunctional home, but alas, home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~meanwhile~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Baby Grandson!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Solomon cried, ripping out the couch cushions. “Are you in there? Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arf! Arf!” Joey marked his territory on Yugi’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HELLO?” Solomon ducked his head under the kitchen sink. “BABY GRANDSON! PLEASE COME BACK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon…” Arthur whispered gently. “Come now, let’s play our furry games. Your baby grandson will return. I brought my Alpha attire, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan and Joey exchanged mutual looks of disgust and embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BABY GRANDSON!” Solomon cried, ripping off the kitchen sink. The pipes burst and water spewed out into the kitchen. Joey barked excitedly and lapped up the filthy unfiltered sink water with his tongue. Tristan fiddled with his new press-on nails. When Téa came back, he was going to get revenge for the amount of times she’d scratched, stepped on, bit, and otherwise harmed him. He was going to upstage her in terms of nails. That would be his revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey, do you think Yuge-poo would mind if we played </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>furry games on his bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my bed, now Tristan! I marked my territory, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they made their way to Yugi’s bed to bark at each other and roleplay. Solomon kept crying for his baby grandson. Arthur asked him kindly to stop; it was killing the mood. But he needed to find his baby grandson!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~meanwhhile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi was running desperately to find Atem who seemed to be absolutely nowhere. He then ran directly into bloody Bakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally, Yugi was seething with rage. But he knew he had to control his temper. It used to be so easy for him to be nice, but lately everything has been wearing on his nerves “Bakura…” Yugi stated cooly. He offered the Limey a hand. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yugi. Thank you.” Bakura pulled himself up. “Yes...No...Well—physically I’m right as rain. However...your boyfriend paid us a visit earlier and sent our family heirloom antique piano into the shadow realm and threw a crumpet at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...wha—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now I’m on a Christmas mourning walk. Earlier it was just a Christmas morning walk, but alas. I’m mourning the piano—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Yugi said weakly, only to be interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s alright, there’s always a song in my heart! Would you like to go caroling, Yugi? I bet it’d turn that frown upside—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BAKURA!” Yugi screamed. He took three deep breaths. “Can...you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just tell me where Atem went? I’m looking for him right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Yugi. He left in such a Hurricane of anger! I have absolutely no idea as to where he went. Perhaps you should no longer be with him, he has quite a temper…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU ARE OF </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO </span>
  </em>
  <span>HELP TO ME! EVER!” Yugi screamed. He then pushed Bakura back onto the ground for good measure. “I’m already going to jail for credit card debt and fraud so I don’t care anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, Yugi! What was the point of helping me up then? Is this some sort of American Christmas game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to learn how to be a better person. Looks like it didn’t work. Also, I’m Japanese. Stop being racist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what 4KIDS thinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to bicker until suddenly Atem appeared, crashing into Yugi. He was flustered, breathing heavily. He looked like he saw another “mother cat”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem!” Yugi cried, embracing him. “I missed you so much. And I’m sorry I sent you away with my anger issues and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi!” Tears streamed down Atem’s face. “I saw terrible </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>things at your house. I saw...your grandfather and...Arthur, and they were...STUCK!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...And then I saw Joey and Tristan engaging in their furry games </span>
  <em>
    <span>on your bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which Joey marked his territory on, and...and....they were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bakura stared. “Bloody hell, what kind of Christmas is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Muto Family Special,” Yugi sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ATEEEEEEMMMM!” Téa screamed in the distance. She was swinging her purse back and forth. “ATEMMMMMM, I HAVE A CONDOM IN MY PURSE, HUUUURRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the name of Ra?” Atem responded, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem, I heard you asked Yugi for space! Let’s get it on, right in front of the Limey! Look, it’s ribbed for her pleasure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oooh...” Bakura responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is getting it on!” Yugi screamed. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If...If he still wants to be,” Téa corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sighed. “Téa, Yugi is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am also very, very homosexual, as Solomon refers to me as. Can you not see how smitten Tristan is with you, when he’s not playing his furry games? Give him a chance. Maybe you could even play furry games with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Téa pouted. “Fine! Maybe I will, Atem!” She pierced her heels in Bakura’s back and ran off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested Téa!” Bakura screeched, chasing after her. Yugi and Atem were now finally alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Yugi said. “Does Tristan really like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. I lied because I wanted that to end. Maybe she will end up with the limey after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” Yugi sighed, squeezing Atem’s hand. “Gods...Atem, I’m so tired of this all. Can we just go back home and go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t think you want to go back there, Yugi. Not after Joey...marked his territory. And your Grandah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ah. I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem nodded. “Perhaps...we can use Kaiba’s duel money and get a room, like we’d planned earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi nodded. At least they weren’t too far from the Holiday Inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you a present, Yugi.” Atem said, swinging his arm. “I know it’s tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi, nervously, accepted the gift. He could only pray to Ra it wasn’t a sundial or some other Egyptian relic. Or a lion’s tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside of the box was a key. “A key?” Yugi frowned. “What does this open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door...To our vacation house in Egypt!” Atem smiled. “I could figure we could use a vacation after the antics of Solomon and our so-called friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you pay for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times did you duel Kaiba for money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many. And I did some gambling…at Dave and Buster’s...and other casinos...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi nodded. “Thank you, Atem. I’d love to get out of here with you. In fact, I’d love it if we just lived there full time. I couldn’t care less if we never returned to Domino!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? You want to move to Egypt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not exactly…” Atem frowned. “I can’t necessarily pin as to what is so great about living at Domino….aside from the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. What about your grandah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s with Arthur now, he’ll be fine. Also, I think we need to stop watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck of the Irish </span>
  </em>
  <span>every other day...you realize you’ve been saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandah </span>
  </em>
  <span>all day, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem shook his head in horror. “Oh no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi shuffled awkwardly. “I had something I wanted to give you, too. Before I lost sight of everything today, I was thinking that even though the Christmas parties don’t usually go well that it’d be nice to be around everyone when I gave you your gift. I was going to ask you to marry me, earlier. I think I need to start going to more therapy, so maybe I’m not ready to get married for another year or two—but….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down. “Will you marry me Atem? One day? We can go to Egypt and start over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem began to cry. “Of course, Yugi. I love you, and I understand your frustrations. You wanted a nice Christmas but your delusional Grandfather, our selfish friends, and even me a little bit...made it difficult for you to enjoy your day. I’m sorry it didn’t go as planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong, Atem.” Yugi said, embracing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I angered multiple raccoons—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I made a lot of mistakes today, too—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ruined a piano and yelled at Bakura’s family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your grandfather and Arthur conjoined as he tried to spoon feed me cookie dou—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Yugi made a face. “Let’s...just not come back to Domino...like...ever. We can make up a new last name for just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puzzleshipping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No—uh, maybe...that’s far too long. Where did you even come up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We don’t have to decide today.” Yugi held his hand. “As long as I am with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smiled. “Wait! I have one more gift. Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me it’s a sundial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s not! Close your eyes,” Atem pinched his cheek. “Little crab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi scowled and closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi opened his eyes, only to see a dangling mistletoe in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Atem! This is the only nice traditional Christmas thing that has happened this whole time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissy kissy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin it for me.” Yugi sighed, then kissed Atem deeply. Santa could then be heard shouting “Ho ho ho” in the distant sky, who strangely resembled Solomon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, yeah we’re definitely leaving tomorrow morning.” Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist, watching the distant Santa Solomon scream in the sky with his flock of reindeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~the end~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>